After Sunrise
by JustaImaginationWriter
Summary: Au Auslly/Sometimes it take an almost to understand where life wants you to be...in this case, the almost is deadly./Trigger warning;Suicide mentions


**A/N: So hi! Warning, this oneshot does talk about suicide. If that makes you really uncomfortable or triggers bad memories, it's totally okay to close this out right now and think happy thoughts. I really hope you enjoy and understand this one of mine. It's my first emotional one so like yeah here we go. If you guys wanna like review it afterwards that would be great.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

 **Oh, wait and thanks to otpprompts on Tumblr for this lovely prompt and giving me some emotional inspiration.**

* * *

Have you ever felt like you never were gonna belong anywhere. That your talents were needed. That your family didn't expect you. That nobody would miss you if you just disappeared of the face of the earth.

That's how Austin Moon felt as he hopped onto the ledge of the bridge. He sat there and looked to the heavens. He closed his eyes happily. He was gonna get release and never have to face this cruel world again. He had a hard past. His mother died at childbirth. Minutes after he was brought into the world. His dad in result was an alcoholic. He was majorly neglected and had to move in with his grandma at the age of 8. There were happy times over there. Friends came and went. He was proven to be too psychically weak for sports and barely made it by in school. His grandma was always there, though. 12 years later, he now on this ledge after discovering her dead in her bed that night before. She was his only family left.

He wanted the last thing he saw to be something beautiful though. At least end his life off peacefully. The sun was slowly approaching the once night sky and Austin looked at it's beauty. He sighed at the sun began to rise.

Ally Dawson was told since she moved to Miami that the bridge was the best sight to see the sunrise and set. She finally woke up early enough to witness it herself. She smiled when she saw someone there as well. "Well hello there." She said as she walked next to him. Austin jumped in his seat as he heard a voice approach them. "Are you watching the sunrise too?" Austin nodded. He couldn't tell her that he was gonna jump soon after this. The police would be call and all of this would be a failure. So he was just gonna wait her out. Do it as soon as she left.

"I'm Ally."

"Austin"

But that didn't happened. She hopped her way onto to the bridge ledge and watched the sunset with him. She began small talk. She explained about her way from New York to Miami. "I love the snow, but it's too much." He giggled. "I never seen snow before...in real life at least." She gasped. "Living in New York...it was hecka annoying but it's also beautiful. You will see it one day." He smiled. He was smiling and laughing. It made him feel warm. The sunrise soon ended and it was up in the sky. She hopped down to the safety of the bridge. She looks up at him.

"I was gonna get some breakfast. Wanna come?" He looks at the water and then looks at her. He took a deep breath before choosing his fate. He jumped off.

Onto the wooden bridge and followed her to her car. It was the right choice.

* * *

A year later, they go to the beloved bridge to watch the sunrise before their flight. She's bringing him to New York for the first time for Christmas. He smiled at his best friend as she sighed happily. "Remember when we first met here. We both just wanted to watch the sunset." Austin's breath hitched. He never told her his true intentions that day. He wasn't sure if he would be able to.

At that breakfast one year ago, Austin explained to Ally some of his past. He told her that his grandma recently passed away. He almost broke down in the coffee shop but she calmed him down. Her positivity made him see the world differently. It made him thinking about really wanting to see the world for a bit longer. She accompanied him to the small service that was held.

He smiled down at the small brunette in his arms. He wasn't fully recovered. He had sleepless nights, he struggled in his community college classes. But with her, he found a small group of friends who helped him and were there for him. He also developed feelings for the brunette. Her cute banner and beautiful looks caused him to fall and he wasn't sure if he would ever get up from it.

"Yeah, I do." She starts to walk back to the car. "I'm gonna meet you at the car." Austin said. Ally smiled. "Hurry up though. We have to get to the airport." She smiled at him. Austin watched as she walked away before pulling up his sleeves. Evident scars showed. None were majorly recently. The last time he cut was 6 months ago. He looked up at the heavens. "Happy 1 year non-suicide anniversary." He smiled before pulling up his sleeve and heading back to the car.

* * *

They kissed in Times Square at the strike of midnight. She smiled as he pulled away. Their breath hitting each others faces. "That's the warmest I've been this entire trip." Ally laughed before kissing him again. Their kiss made the live special and he would never forget it.

They got close that night. They practically ran into their hotel room. But Austin stopped.. "Not yet.." Ally nodded, not need any explanation. "Just one question, we are dating right?" Austin nodded. "I hope so." Ally giggled before snuggling up with Austin in the bed.

* * *

Another year passes...they are in NYC once again. They have been dating a year. Austin's graduating college in a mere six months with honors. Ally's gotten a new job as a music teacher. She helped him discovered his true talent. Music. He recently got an internship at a record company. She couldn't be more proud of him.

They stay in for New Years this year. Austin and Ally are snuggled into the bed. They managed to get the same tight-spaced hotel room as last time. This time around, Ally introduced Austin to her extended family as he boyfriend. Austin smiled brightly as her dad had given him approval to propose. They were both hitting 23 year of life and felt it was time to do it.

Austin turned off the tv and sat up. Ally sat up worried. He took a deep breath. "Ally, we need to talk." Then he explained. He told her his true intentions on that ledge, the morning they met. She gasped as he showed her the now faded scars on his arm. "Wow." It was only thing she said before getting out of bed. "I need to take a walk." Ally said as she put on her slippers and step out of the hotel room. Austin sat back and sighed.

Ally walks in 10 minutes later. She takes a deep breath before taking off her her slippers. Austin watches her sit down on the bed and Ally pulls up his arm. She kisses each one before leaving a trail to his neck. They both fall back on the bed.

Austin was happy he waited till he was 23 to lose his virginity that night.

* * *

6 months later, Austin graduates and is now an official songwriter at Starr Records. They go back to the bridge the day after the ceremony at sunrise. It's the first time they visited since Ally knows the full story. She slowly walks to the spot they marked. She looks down at the rushing water below. "You were gonna jump here." Austin nodded. Ally choked up. "So there's a chance that we...never…" She couldn't finish as she began to cry. Austin held onto her. "Im never gonna leave you like that." The petite brunette looked up at him and smiled. "Promise?" Ally asked. "Of course." They both walk off happy and Austin touches the small box in his pocket. He smiles, knowing today was the day.

15 hours later, they were engaged. 3 hours later, they both landed back onto the bed and were gasping for air. "Round 5?" Austin asked looking at Ally. "If you want your fiance alive for your wedding day… I suggest we stop now." Ally replied with a giggle and a deep breath. They both giggled before going to snuggling in each others arms.

"Thank you for watching the sunrise with me." Ally whispered. "Thank you for breakfast." Austin replied before falling asleep in each others arms.

It never worth it to take your life. No matter what you are in now, the future ahead will be truly bright.

 _Disclaimer: I was want to say that I'm not romanticizing suicide or self harm. That's the last thing I want to do. Understand Ally was Austin's friend first before all. He didn't fall for her because she was the one on the bridge but because of herself and her personality. And if you are consider it or know of someone considering it, please seek help. Talk to someone. You are never alone. :)_


End file.
